Home for Christmas
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Christmas is just two days away, and the ninja and their families plan to gather at Jay and Nya's for a huge celebration. But when Jay, Nya, and Kai receive a call from Lloyd saying the rest of the team's flight got cancelled, things get a little complicated. Now the three of them must rescue their teammates and make it home to Jay and Nya's kids in time for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know, I know, I've been gone forever and probably should work on updating old stories, but I really wanted to do a Christmas story, so I'm doing that instead. If you're curious, Kiss The Muse will likely get updated after Christmas, so stay tuned for that. Essentially I have to be done with this story by December 22 because of family stuff, so I'm going to work really hard to get it done. If the final chapter doesn't come out until after Christmas, I'm sorry. It just is what it is. Anywho, enjoy! Ps, if you've read my Oneshot Until Tomorrow, this falls into the same cannon only a few years later and focusing on different characters.**

"Wow! Look at the size of this one!" a three year old Alex gasped as he pointed at a shinny red package, "It's like... a big as an elephant!"

"No it's not! Look at this one! It's even bigger, Alex," Isabelle, Alex's older sister by three years retorted,

"Uncle Kai, what do you think is in that one?" Alex asked as he pointed to another gift that had an odd shape. Weirdly, both his and Isabelle's names appeared on the label.

"A puppy?" Kai guessed. How was he supposed to know?

"I'd hope not!" Isabelle giggled, "It wouldn't be able to breathe!"

"Isabelle, Alex, it's time for bed! Come upstairs and put your pins on!" Nya called from the top of the stairs.

"Aw! Daddy do we have to?" Isabelle and Alex whined.

Jay nodded, "listen to your mother."

The two kids sighed and clamber up the stairs.

Kai chuckled, "Ah, kids! I'm never having any."

Jay elbowed him, "I said that too you know. And look at me now, my third one's on the way."

"What?" Kai gasped.

"Whoops! I wasn't supposed to say anything until everyone else gets here tomorrow. You didn't hear anything, alright?"

Kai nodded, "Alright."

Moments later, Nya came back downstairs carrying Alex on her hip.

"Is Alex not going to sleep?" Jay asked. He reached out and took his son from Nya. Alex curled up in his lap and sucked his thumb.

"He said his stomach hurts, but I think he just wanted to stay up until his grandparents come in," Nya replied. She was talking about Ed and Edna. Ray and Maya had arrived with Kai and were currently out to dinner with Misako and Wu while they were in town, "I figured Christmas is in two days, what the check?"

Alex soon fell asleep in Jay's lap as the three ninja continued talking. Around nine thirty, there was a knock at the door, and Ed and Edna came in. Ray, Maya, Wu, and Misako returned a bit later, and everyone began discussing rooms.

"We moved our kids into the master bedroom with us. Zane, Pix, and Jada are sleeping in the guest bedroom. Wu, I hope you don't mind that we put you in the basement with Kai, Lloyd, Cole, and his father. Mom, Edna, and Misako, you'll be in Isabelle's room. And Dad and Ed, you'll be in Alex's room. Sorry, I guess we're not really prepared to host all this many people at once," Nya explained.

"It's fine. You've put in a ton of work. Don't worry about it Nya," Edna assured her.

Suddenly, Kai, Jay, and Nya's phones all went off simultaneously.

"Hello, Lloyd?"

"Hey guys, sorry if I interrupted anything, but we're having a bit of a problem. I'm here with everyone at the Jamanickai airport, but all the flights were canceled. Is there any way you guys could come pick us up?"

Jay sighed, "We can, but the kids..." he began to protest.

"Will be perfectly fine spending time with both sets of grandparents, Wu, and Misako," Maya interrupted taking Alex out of Jay's arms.

"Then it's settled then. We'll leave as soon as we pack a few basic things and say goodbye to Isabelle and Alex. See you at eleven tomorrow morning?" Nya guessed.

"Great! Thanks you guys so much! We're going to try to squeeze into a hotel tonight. I'll let you know later where to find us," Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yeah, no problem!" Kai shrugged.

(Time skip)

"Isabelle, Sweetie, can you wake up?" Nya asked.

"Is it morning already?" Isabelle yawned.

"No Sweetie, but Daddy, Uncle Kai, and I have to go help out our friends. We wanted to say goodbye to you first."

Isabelle yawned again, "But Christmas is in two days!" She protested.

"We don't want to have Christmas without you!" Alex, who had already waken up begged.

Jay knelt down to Alex's level, "Don't worry kids, we'll be home in time."

"Promise?" Isabelle asked.

"Promise," Nya smiled, "We'll be home for Christmas."

 **Well, there's the first chapter for ya! I hope you all enjoyed. I haven't seen many Christmas stories on here focusing on the India's kids, so I thought I'd give it a go. Chapter two will be up tomorrow or Saturday night hopefully. Until then, God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So, I was going to answer reviews, but my computer froze and deleted them (thankfully I didn't lose any story!) and quite frankly, I'm not in the mood to rewrite them. I'll try to answer reviews next chapter though. Anyway, thanks to everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed last chapter.**

"I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow

And mistletoe

And presents under the tree

Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams"

Jay hummed softly to the radio as he took his shift driving. Nya was asleep beside him in the passenger's seat and Kai was sprawled over three back seats snoring. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:30. Alex, being the early bird he was would be getting up right about now. He wondered how Alex and Isabelle were faring. They'd gotten a little teary eyed when he and Nya left.

They'll be fine with their grandparents, Jay told him self.

As he continued to drive, Jay slowly became volocitized. Coffee! He needed coffee!

Jay put on his blinker to turn at the next exit. A semi was ahead of him, and before he could process what was happening, he saw the truck sliding on ice. It flipped onto its side, and Jay slammed on his brakes stopping mere inches from the end of the semi, "Whoa!" He gasped.

Jay put the car in park and turned on his hazards.

Nya jolted awake, "What happened?" She yawned.

"That semi just tipped over!"

"What? How?" Nya squinted in the dim light.

"This exit ramp must be pretty icy," Jay guessed, "should we go see if the driver's okay?"

Nya nodded and reached for her gloves. The couple bounded out of the car and walked towards the cab of the semi. Suddenly the door facing the sky flung open and a face popped out.

"Skylor?"

"Hey guys!" She chirped.

"Are you okay?" Nya asked.

"I'm fine. I don't think any of the food in the back is," she sighed. She pulled herself out of the cab and leaped onto the pavement.

"What are you doing driving a semi? I thought you were the owner of Chen's noodles now," Jay asked.

"My usual guy wound up in the hospital a week, and the guy who's been filling in for him went on vacation, so I'm carrying the extra weight. It's not like I have any plans for Christmas anyway," Skylor shrugged.

"You can stay with us. We're hosting the whole team and extended families this year. What's one more person?" Nya offered.

"You guys really don't have to..."

"No, we insist," Jay interrupted, "Look, we're on our way to pick a bunch of people up from the airport four hours from here. You can come with us."

"Okay. Thanks guys. I've never really celebrated Christmas that much. I appreciate it."

The three returned to the car (a/n: I don't know what happens with the semi. I'm just going to conveniently avoid that subject all together. Please don't be upset).

Skylor opened the back door, "Uh... guys?"

Nya turned around, "How in the world did he manage to sleep through all of this?"

The three stared at Kai sleeping, mouth agape, and drooling on the faux leather seats.

"Kai, wake up!" Jay shouted. Kai didn't stir in the slightest. "Hey Kai! Skylor's here!"

Kai snorted and sucked the drool back into his mouth. He sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes, "whuh?"

"Skylor's here. She's going to be celebrating Christmas with us."

"Oh. How ya doin' Skylor? Long time no see. Last I checked, you still owe me a second date," Kai scorched over to make room for Skylor.

"Smooth," Skylor looked down at the spit covered seat Kai had opened up for her.

Kai glanced down at the seat and his lips formed an o. "Sorry sis, I didn't mean to mess up your seat."

Nya reached for a package of Lysol wipes, "it's alright. I'm a parent. I've had to clean a lot worse from these seats."

Kai made a face, "I did not need to know that!"

Nya finished wiping down the seat and everyone proceeded to get buckled in.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Jay announced and put the car in gear.

(Time skip)

Wu, Misako, Ray, Maya, Edna, and Ed sat around Jay and Nya's table sipping coffee. Alex was seated on the living room rug playing with trucks.

Isabelle bounced down the steps carrying a brush and an array of hair ties, "Grandma, will you braid my hair for me?"

"Of course dear," Maya and Edna both replied then glared at each other.

"I think I should do it. I never had a daughter to braid her hair."

"Well, I think I should do it. I was taken from my daughter and never got to braid her hair either."

"How about Grandma Edna braids one side and Grandma Maya braids the other," Misako suggested.

The two grandmas sighed and got to work.

Edna took the brush and vigorously went to work undoing Isabelle's red tangles.

"Ow! You're pulling to hard!" Isabelle shrieked, "Mommy never pulls that hard!"

Maya grumpily snatched the brush away and began brushing. Edna sent lazier eyes at her.

Maya separated the hair into two sections and both women set to work.

"You're French braiding, right?" Isabelle interrupted a moment into the project.

"Of course dear," Edna smiled.

"No, I don't know how," Maya admitted.

Isabelle sighed and let the two of them continue. The finished project was lopsided and lose strands hung haphazardly from both braids.

"I'm not very good at this," Maya sighed.

Edna nodded, "it's been a while."

The two stood nervous as Isabelle entered the bathroom to see her hair. She let out a scream.

"Isabelle, we're sorry. We should have told you we really didn't know what we're doing."

Isabelle bounced out of the bathroom, "I love it! I love it! I love it! Thank you so much!" Isabelle pulled Maya and Edna into a hug.

The two women exchanged confused glances. How she could like their handiwork, they'd never know.

(Time skip)

Lloyd paced the hotel lobby. They'd already had to check out of their rooms, yet they had no where else to go. Cole sat in a chair with his headphones in. Lou sat beside him reading an autobiography by some famous dancer. Zane, Pixal, and Jada gathered around a table playing a card game to keep Jada entertained.

Jada was a little droid Cyrus Borg had assembled for the couple when they said they wanted to raise children. Using some sort of fancy tech, he'd built it to grow and learn just like an actual child.

Lloyd glanced out the window. Nya, Jay, and Kai were supposed to arrive an hour ago, but their car was nowhere in sight.

A car pulled into a parking spot and Nya, Jay, and Kai along with Skylor all climbed out.

"They're hear guys!" Lloyd announced picking up his suitcase, "let's go!"

 **I hope you enjoyed! More will be up tomorrow or Monday. Merry early Christmas!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
